


Рен

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Вуайеризм, Селфцест, Сквернословие, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Кайло Рен вынужден знать о многих вещах, которых предпочел бы не видеть. И о некоторых, которым очень рад.





	Рен

Кайло Рен имел обыкновение спать всегда, когда подворачивалась возможность. Он спал на полу и в кресле, скрутившись в клубок, в холоде или в жаре, в одежде или абсолютно голый. Кайло мог уснуть даже стоя, не особенно рискуя упасть и убиться, потому что просыпался, когда было нужно. Сила его берегла, или это была дополнительная суперспособность — этого он не знал, но пользовался регулярно.

Поэтому когда что-то разбудило его в очередной раз, он сперва распахнул один глаз, осматриваясь. Ничего не происходило, призраки Силы не тревожили, сирена не орала. Разве что член стоял, как каменный, а в голове клубились остатки каких-то приятных мыслей.

— Хм, — сказал Кайло, строго глядя на виновника своего пробуждения.

Желания организма он привык удовлетворять, к тому же Сноук часто повторял, что Темная сторона Силы не велит сдерживаться. Кайло не знал, почему именно эротические фантазии получается читать лучше всего — возможно, во время мастурбации люди раскрывались сами, получая удовольствие и забывая о проблемах и самоограничении? Так или иначе, он был свидетелем многих, очень многих непотребств и практически о каждом офицере или штурмовике мог рассказать много интересного. Например, один из солдат мечтал отыметь Фазму бластером в задницу. Офицер инженерной службы по фамилии Байтис носил анальную пробку и представлял, что его насилует огромная женщина с членом. Молоденькая капрал Ино была без ума от генерала Хакса и регулярно фантазировала, что они вместе принимают душ и занимаются любовью, а потом он ее стегает кожаной плеткой и унижает, заставляя целовать сапоги. Чужие фантазии не смущали: Кайло насмотрелся их столько, что давно перестал удивляться степени извращенности приличных с виду людей. Более того, опыт говорил, что чем более строгим и скромным выглядит человек, тем более разнузданные у него мечты. Пока что из этой теории выпадал только Хакс: он всегда думал о службе и тоскливых таблицах отчетов, и Рен привык считать его импотентом.

Все это Кайло уже видел, и сейчас его разбудило что-то другое. Стараясь поймать отголоски недавних снов, он наткнулся на тягучий, сладкий шлейф удовольствия Фазмы. Капитан штурмовиков уже закончила свою экстремальную тренировку и собиралась спать, но ее фантазии были такими яркими и ощутимыми, что последовать за ними оказалось легче легкого. Кайло перевернулся на спину, подсунул под плечи подушки и взялся за свой напряженный ствол.

Фазма же ничуть не стеснялась своих мыслей и потребностей. Она считала разрядку такой же необходимой, как силовые тренировки, и просто ставила ее в свое расписание. Фазма любила члены, но не любила людей на другом их конце, и решала проблему очень легко, не имея ни сожалений, ни малейшей неловкости по этому поводу. Наблюдать за ней было одно удовольствие.

Кайло какое-то время провел в ее фантазиях, наслаждаясь зрелищем и наяривая член, но внезапно его обожгло острым, незнакомым ощущением: кто-то словно обращался к нему в Силе. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: Хакс! Непримиримый, упрямый, занудный... тощий, рыжий, злобный, заносчивый, белокожий, хрупкий недотрога Хакс бодро дрочил в своем очистителе и думал о нем! Кайло накрыло таким резким оргазмом, что он просто не успел среагировать и облил собственный живот и постель вокруг. Сперма медленно таяла на черном белье, а он моргал глазами в пустоту, ближе и ближе разглядывая двух Хаксов: одного, голого и мокрого, привалившегося к стене душа, и второго — строгого и холеного, в белой имперской форме, вбивающего член в его, Кайло, глотку по самые яйца. Картинка была до того яркой, полной хлюпающих звуков, хрипов, запахов и страсти, что собственный член снова зашевелился. 

Кайло очень живо, как наяву, представлял себя стоящим на коленях, видел, как Хакс нависает над ним, и глаза его горят маниакальным огнем, а рука сжимает волосы до дикой боли...

_Член во рту ощущается со всей его тяжестью, теплом, запахом и легким солоноватым вкусом. О, втыкаться носом в этот рыжий лобок, оказывается, очень приятно... Они оба полностью одеты, и только Хакс расстегнул форменные брюки. Члену Рена очень тесно и больно в одежде, но он не может пользоваться Силой, а руки связаны. Боль достаточно острая, чтобы чувствовать ее оттенки, но не настолько сильная, чтобы причинять настоящие страдания. Очень хочется большего: трахать его пальцами и членом, кончать в него, пока не округлится живот, вылизать его маленькую, тесную задницу до и после, когда она станет уже горячей и растянутой, заставить ползать по постели, стонать, умолять о продолжении. Или делать это самому. Слезы набегают на глаза и мешают смотреть, приходится смаргивать их чаще. Член Хакса больно дергается в горле и тут же вырывается наружу, жестко раздирая глотку. Лицо заливает спермой, и Кайло может только рассеянно облизываться и очень медленно моргать. Хакс падает рядом с ним на колени._

_— Криффов блядский Рен. Ебливая скотина, — дрожащими губами говорит он, и видение тает._

На какую-то секунду Кайло увидел настоящего Хакса, скорчившегося у стены в кабинке очистителя, но его расслабленное состояние мгновенно сменилось острым, пахнущим ржавчиной страхом. Он боялся, что Рен узнает об этом и... Мысли Хакса заполнили рабочие таблицы и раздражение, что мундир снова отглажен не идеально. Кайло застонал, откидываясь на подушки, и вернулся в прошлую фантазию, упиваясь ее неправильностью и красотой. Ему не должно было это нравиться, он мог бы разозлиться или начать презирать Хакса еще сильнее, но вместо этого получал острое, обжигающее удовольствие.

Кайло не заметил, когда снова взялся за свой член, и удивился, испытав второй оргазм. Удовольствие медленно таяло вместе с остывающим на простынях семенем, а он уже думал, что можно придумать, мысленно перебирая свой арсенал эротических игрушек. 

В распаленный недавним наслаждением мозг вторглась чужая фантазия: кто-то дрочил на собственные ноги, одетые в черные чулки.

— Тьфу ты, Митака! — скривился Рен, выбираясь из грязной постели. 

Что же, если Хакс любит жесткое доминирование, он может ему это устроить.

Сначала Кайло хотел отправить ему сообщение прямо из своей каюты, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии увидеть реакцию Хакса лично, а потому прошел на мостик. Генерал привычно вытянулся при виде Рена и сделал вид, что очень занят, листая что-то в датападе. Кайло испытал приступ мстительной радости, смешанной с предвкушением и подавляемым возбуждением, когда лицо Хакса застыло, как каменная маска. Он получил очень короткое сообщение.

«Мне понравилось», — гласило оно.


End file.
